Ignis is a Ninja?
by OMFGhehehe
Summary: Even though Prompto found out that Ignis was a Battle Tactician he thinks he might also be a ninja. So he puts off studying for the upcoming History II test and makes Noctis do the same. What will result from that?


A/N: I have been super excited for Final Fantasy XV, so that is probably what I'll be writing for a while. I hope you enjoy and laugh~! Inspiration was gotten from a forum board my sister told me about... I really get all my ideas from her! XD

* * *

"Hey Noctis," Prompto called. Noctis looked up from his History II text book to see an overexcited Prompto—not a good sign. He had to read this entire book by the next day.

"What is it Prompto," Noctis hoped he'd be able to calm Prompto down so they could continue studying for the exam tomorrow.

"I was reading in here that there are ninjas in Lucis, so do you know any?" Prompto said. He pointed to where he was reading.

"That was a long time ago Prompto, ninjas don't exist anymore," Noctis explained. He went back to studying; hoping Prompto would do the same. He sighed when he saw the blond in his thinking position.

"Well they use katanas right?" Prompto asked. Noctis shrugged. How was he supposed to know? "So you don't think…"

"Don't say it," Noctis really wished he knew where the blond came up with all these crazy ideas. "We already found out Ignis is a Bipartisan Toastmaster. He's not a ninja!"

"But, what if that was just a cover-up?" Prompto seemed to seriously think their friend was a ninja.

"You guys aren't plotting anything are you?" Gladiolus asked when he saw the energetic blond trying to explain something to Noctis.

"Prompto's just being crazy," Noctis answered. He started ignoring the blond in favor of trying to study some more. He really was going to fail History. In class he couldn't concentrate because Prompto was always goofing off whether it was making obscene gestures behind the teachers back or tossing notes to the frustrated Prince.

"What idea has he come up with this time?" Gladiolus was glad Noctis had met Prompto because even if he did have weird ideas, he provided entertainment.

"Ignis is a ninja!" Prompto yelled. At this, Gladiolus burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Prompto didn't understand why his friends always thought he was so funny. He was trying to be serious.

"Where did you come up with such a crazy idea?" Gladiolus wasn't expecting the blond to come up with something like that… It actually didn't sound too far-fetched because the scarred man had seen Ignis fight with what looked to be a ninja sword.

"Well, remember when those soldiers stormed the castle?" Gladiolus nodded so Prompto would continue, "I watched Ignis fight and it seems like he teleports or something."

"I think that is a load of bull," Noctis said. He wasn't going to seem like he thought Ignis was a ninja too because when Ignis denied it since ninjas have to keep their identities a secret, he wouldn't seem like a fool. He was content just knowing Ignis was actually a ninja… Even if the man would never admit it.

"No it's not!" Prompto screamed. "I'll prove it to you, follow me!" Prompto started to walk and Noctis and Gladiolus had to follow because Prompto would drag them along anyway. The blond went to Ignis's room and did something no one did; he opened the door without knocking.

When they found Ignis he suspiciously ran up to a wall and flipped it around. "What have I said about knocking, Prompto."

"That it's polite. But you don't have to be polite to your friends. That's what my Mum always told me!" Prompto chirped back happily. "So, what's behind the wall?"

"Shouldn't you and Noctis be studying? If Noctis gets another D on a test his father will probably kill him," Ignis asked to avoid the joyful male's question.

"Stop dodging the question. What's behind that wall?" Prompto asked in a serious tone. He walked over to Ignis, but stopped just short of a foot in front of him. He waited a while until he sighed. "Since you aren't cooperating, get him boys," Prompto demanded.

"I'm not going to attack him!" Gladiolus cried. "He's our friend, if he wants to keep secrets from his closest pals, its fine. We just have to respect him."

"I was going to be all badass and you ruined it," Prompto whined.

"I'm sorry," Gladiolus apologized.

"Whatever, I'll just do it instead since you and Noctis are pussies," he lunged at Ignis, and both fell to the ground. "Flip the wall."

Noctis had quicker reflexes and he got to the wall before Gladiolus and he flipped it to reveal… small throwing knives and shurikens. It was more proof that he was a ninja!

"Why do you have these?" Noctis asked. Ignis sighed as he pushed Prompto off of himself.

"Have you ever noticed how thick my gloves are?" Ignis held up one of his hands to show them. "I decided to learn how to throw knives and such because I thought it would be an important skill for battle in case I couldn't get close to my opponent."

"You're a ninja!" Prompto shouted. He remembered reading in his text book that ninjas threw things too.

"What!? No I'm not a ninja," Ignis denied. Noctis was glad that he accurately predicted the fact that Ignis would tell them he wasn't one. He felt like he really knew Ignis. He even knew that he was twenty!

"Ignis, we are your friends. We won't tell your secrets to anyone no matter what," Gladiolus assured.

"If I actually kept secrets from you, I'd be grateful," Ignis replied. "Now, I've got more practicing to do, so I'd appreciate it if you kept me out of your nonsense and study some more."

"C'mon," Gladiolus called. He led Noctis and Prompto out of the room and back to Noctis's room. "Now you two make sure you get plenty of studying in, or else. No more distractions and accusations." Gladiolus left the room still not entirely sure Ignis wasn't a ninja.

"Let's go question Ignis some more!" Prompto said as soon as he saw that Gladiolus had left. He had no intention of studying more.

"I'm going to fail this test if we do that. You remember what my father said, right?" Noctis said exasperated. He wished Prompto would actually cooperate for once and just study.

"Noctis, if you continue failing these test I will have to take desperate measures. You are replaceable," Prompto said mimicking King Regis's voice.

"Exactly. I need to do really good on this test, and if I don't study, there is no chance of me getting anything better than an F!" Noctis explained.

"Well, if we go talk to Ignis now… then I won't bother you for the rest of the day!" Prompto bargained. Noctis had to give him credit for being smart because that sounded like a pretty good deal. What could go wrong with that?

"Let's go." Those were the only words it took for the blond to grab Noctis's hand and yank him to said ninja's room.

"You're back?" Ignis asked, surprise was evident in his voice.

"Yup, so are you a ninja?" Straight to the point and blunt as always.

"No, so will you please stop saying I am and go study." Ignis decided that he was done with Prompto's shit.

"But, you have to be!"

"No, there is no evidence that suggests so."

"Yeah, you have shurikens, you teleport, and you have a ninja sword."

"Just because I have shurikens doesn't mean I'm a ninja. Samurais use shurikens too. I don't teleport, I am just really fast because I have a light sword. Lastly, I do NOT have a ninja sword, I have a samurai sword."

"There's no difference between a ninja and samurai sword," Noctis scoffed.

"Yes there is I would get into all of it, but for your sake, I'm not going to," Ignis answered.

"Wait, you aren't really a ninja are you," Prompto said suddenly.

"Finally you've come to your senses," Ignis sighed in relief.

"Yeah, you're a samurai," Prompto smiled happily at realizing something about Ignis that no one else had thought of.

"No," Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose… This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Clear off your desks, it is time for the quiz," the teacher announced. Noctis groaned. He hadn't been able to study at all. He hadn't even been able to sleep, every time he was about to Prompto's yelling of accusations woke him right up. Prompto and Ignis were at it all night!

"Good luck, Noct," Prompto said with his usual happy-go-lucky smile. The raven-haired boy glared at him. No doubt Prompto was going to cheat off of Bobby-biddy-booboo or 'Mr. Smartpants'. Noctis was praying for an easy test. He always skipped History II except when there was a test. It wasn't because he was going to go smoke or anything, it was because he overslept every day. History was boring.

1. _Which of the following cities has a crystal of great power?_

_ A. Solheim_

_ B. Accordo_

_ C. Tenebrae_

_ D .Niflheim_

_ E. Lucis_

Noctis already knew that he was going to bomb the test, but this is ridiculous. _'A crystal, huh,'_ Noctis thought. Maybe it's Solheim. They seem to be pretty powerful. He wasn't entirely sure, but he figured that was a good guess. So, he circled 'A' on every single question. His gut told him they'd all be 'A'. Needless to say, he was the first one done with his test, and all his classmates looked at him with awe. Even the teacher. She immediately started to grade his test. Noctis decided then that this was the perfect opportunity to sleep.

"Noct, wake up," Prompto called softly while shaking his sleeping friend. Noctis opened his eyes and gave him a weary stare while he tried to figure out where he was. It all came back to him in an instant.

"How did I do on the test?" Noctis asked, great anticipation evident by the tone of his voice.

Prompto smiled, "Good job, Noct, you did great!" He held up the test with said great score and Noctis groaned.

_0% Maybe you should show up to class. You're guardians will be alerted of your recent failure, so don't bother trying to hide it._

"That's the lowest score you've ever gotten! How about we skip Chemistry and go to the sweets shop for a celebration," Prompto suggested. Noctis just groaned. How was he going to explain to his father that he put off studying to listen to Prompto and Ignis's bickering.


End file.
